


Summer Cuddles

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words sip, fresh and eat.





	Summer Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174659339139/my-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Stiles took a sip of some fresh lemonade as he gently toed the ground and swayed the hammock. His stomach rumbled and he thought of the sandwiches waiting inside, but honestly? He was too comfortable to care about eating.

The setting sun washed everything in a bright orange glow and somewhere nearby crickets and frogs were competing at who could be loudest.

A huff sounded beside him and Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. At some point he had shifted into his wolf form and his fur was warm and soft. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed happily.


End file.
